Mamá soy gay
by L. Mirage
Summary: El hijo del matrimonio Beilschmidt le confiesa un secreto a su madre… No anticipó su reacción.


-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Mamá soy gay**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** El hijo del matrimonio Beilschmidt le confiesa un secreto a su madre… No anticipó su reacción.

**Parejas:** Gilbert-Elizabeta (Pruhun)

**Aclaraciones:** El nombre el chico es Raynard que en alemán significa "El valiente, ejercito poderoso"… típico de Gilbert ¿o no?

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 Tengo que decirte que…**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verde claro se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala, esperaba que sus padres llegaran… de preferencia separados.

Raynard Beilschmidt, Ray para los amigos, era un chico que no se acongojaba con nada, después de todo fue criado prácticamente entre batallas campales que sus padres solían protagonizar, lo cual le hacía preguntarse ¿cómo es que terminaron juntos? Suponía que esa era una de las grandes incógnitas del universo… eh bueno, regresando a sus pensamientos iniciales Ray no era alguien que tuviera nervios o que sintiera miedo, sólo que este era un caso especial, siempre había sido un chico que era el orgullo de sus padres, el hombre de papá, el pequeño soldado… Aunque tal vez eso terminaría ese día ¿por qué lo decía?, bueno iba a revelarles algo a sus padres, un secreto que llevaba guardado durante cuatro años, desde que tenía diecisiete y se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas inclinaciones románticas y sexuales.

Era gay, homosexual, muerde almohadas o como prefieran llamarle. Le gustaban los hombres y era feliz con eso, sólo que nunca se lo había dicho a sus padres.

Tomó esa decisión cuando su padre comenzó a preguntarle acerca de sus conquistas, y por supuesto no podía contarle que a sus conquistas les faltaban dos cosas y le sobraba otra. Además su madre comenzó a insinuar que para cuándo los nietos, ¿cómo decirle que tal vez nunca los habría?

Cuando un ruido le alertó que la puerta estaba siendo abierta comenzó a sudar frió y aún más cuando sintió la voz de su madre anunciar su llegada, cuando esta llego le miró raro.

—Raynard ¿sucede algo? —preguntó confusa al ver a su hijo serio, normalmente no tenía como callarlo.

—Bueno, es que quería decirles algo a ti y a papá. —dijo algo nervioso mientras intentaba sonreír, fallando estrepitosamente en su intento.

La mujer se sentó, su cabello castaño fue puesto todo hacia atrás mientras que en sus ojos verdes se miraba la confusión por lo que pudiera decirle su vástago.

— ¿Necesitas que estemos juntos?, porque el idiota de tu padre llegará pronto. —Ahí otra de las diferencias en el matrimonio de sus padres, su madre solía llamar a su padre idiota y egocéntrico mientras que éste la llamaba marimacho y salvaje.

—Eh, no.

Y ambos se quedaron callados, Elizabeta esperando que su hijo hablara y éste con miedo de por fin confesar esa parte oculta de su vida.

—Hijo ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro que sí ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Acaso crees que tengo un secreto que tal vez haga que me odien? Claro que no. —comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Ray… ¿te drogas?

—¿Eh? No claro que no. —contestó el muchacho molesto.

—¿Robas?

—No.

— ¿Te prostituyes?

— ¡Que! ¡Claro que no! —exclamó el muchacho consternado ¿cómo se le ocurría a su madre eso?

— ¿Entonces?

—…

— ¿Hijo?

—Soy gay. —murmuró bajito.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Elizabeta no había escuchado muy bien.

— ¡Que soy gay!

Su madre quedó aturdida, por lo que Raynard comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para terminar con sus nervios su padre llego.

—El grandioso yo ha llegado, mujer ¿dónde estás? Y… ¿Eli?, ¿qué sucede? —el hombre de cabello blanco abrió sus ojos carmesí con duda al ver a su mujer completamente inmóvil y a su hijo más nervioso que él en su primera cita con su esposa, claro que eso nunca se lo diría a ella, volteó a ver a su hijo en busca de respuestas.

—Sólo… sólo le confesé que soy… que soy gay papá.

— ¡OH NO! —exclamó el albino con verdadero terror.

— ¿Papá…? —preguntó comenzando a entristecerse por la reacción de su padres, sólo que eso fue el detonante.

—Gay… —murmuró bajito la mujer y volteo a ver a su esposo— nuestro hijo es gay. —y ante el asombro de Ray su madre esbozo una sonrisa— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Págame Gilbert! —se levantó extendiendo su mano y ante la extrañeza del chico su padre sacó su cartera enojado y le tendió un billete a su madre.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Nada amor, sólo estoy feliz ¡eres gay! —la mujer se marchó corriendo de la sala.

—Entonces ¿está bien? —preguntó dudoso mirando a su padre quien sólo suspiró.

—Escucha Raynard, eres mi increíble hijo y mientras tú seas feliz estará bien… es sólo que tu madre tiene un ligero problema con los ga… —no continuó porque su madre llegó con una cámara de video y comenzó a grabarlo.

—Por cierto ¿sales con alguien?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es guapo?

— ¿De qué...?

—No importa puedes salir con quien tú quieras.

—Eh, gracias mamá.

—Es más te haré de comer lo que quieras, tenemos que celebrar…

— ¿Eh?

—Por cierto ¿te he enseñado alguna vez lo que es el yaoi?

El chico volteó a ver confundido a su padre quien sólo suspiró como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa parte del carácter de su madre.

— ¿Y qué te parece si te muestro algo de soft yaoi?

— ¿Soft…?

— ¿O quizás algo de Hard yaoi? —siguió la mujer completamente emocionada. Mientras se acercaba a su hijo con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué es…?

—Mierda, Eli creo que estás espantando al muchacho. —Gilbert realmente compadeció a su hijo, lo bueno que era igual de genial que él así que lo soportaría.

—Je, lo siento hijo. Pero no te preocupes ¡puedes traer a chicos lindos siempre que quieras! Y claro no me importaría… —se sonrojó un poco mientras miraba tímidamente a su hijo.

—Maldición Eli, en esta casa se seguirán las mismas reglas que cuando no sabíamos nada, ¡no sexo! —bien, eso fue lo máximo que Gilbert pudo soportar.

—¡Oh dios! Tengo que decirles a Mei-Mei, a Kim-Ly y a Emma. —Y su madre simplemente salió de nuevo a hablar por teléfono.

—Hijo… me temo que haz soltado al mounstro. —Gilbert sólo sonrió de medio lado al ver a su hijo completamente aturdido—. Anda tu increíble padre te explicará todo con una buena cerveza alemana.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. —el chico seguía perdido ante ese comportamiento por parte de su madre.

Si Ray pensó que la reacción de su madre había sido rara, se hubiera pensado mejor las cosas cuando avisó que presentaría a su novio unos cuantos años después.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Si, todo sucedió cuando vi que un grupo al que pertenezco puso una publicación con algo parecido, personalmente pienso que yo actuaria un poco de esa manera si me llegara a enterar que mi hijo es gay (no al nivel de Elizabeta pero algo parecido)**

**Después me dije ¿Y si a Elizabeta le dijeran eso? Y pues esas dos ideas se juntaron y taran~**

**Cada cinco semanas estara saliendo un one-shot junto con la serie de "Bodas Express" independientemente de los fic que salgan, estos saldran cada 5 semanas.**

**Y como es costumbre en mi xD, les dire que el próximo O-S, es sobre la pareja Alfred y Arthur en Gakuen, después de todo tengo otros 5 one-shot escritos para esta situación.**

_**Por cierto, aquellos anónimos que quieran dejar anónimo ¿podrían ponerle el nick? Para poder escribir el agradecimiento y aclaración en el siguiente capitulo, no me agrada del todo esta nueva imagen de FF.**_

**De nuevo reitero, si creen que algo no esta bien explicado ¡Díganmelo! Para poder corregirlo y hacerlo más entendible, por que después de todo muchas veces una buena idea se queda en nada al no ser bien explicada**

**No les pediré review, si ustedes quieren dejar, pues dejen. Esto lo escribo más que nada como una liberación al stress que existe en mi vida y si otras personas pueden disfrutar con esto, bienvenidas sean, aunque sean pocos a mi me gusta más la calidad que la cantidad de review ¡estoy muy agradecida con aquellas que se toman la molestia de escribir el review!, diciendo que partes les gusto o que no entienden. **

**Me gustaría leer sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


End file.
